Murder in the Base
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after Truth or Dare, and a year after Twilight of the Apprentice. A murder just occurred at the rebel base on Atollon. Who would have committed such a heinous act? Join the Ghost crew in this mystery as they work together to find out who did it. Use of language involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Murder** **Committed**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was just another day at the base on Atollon. As of now, nothing much came up for us, other than a few supply runs here and there for ourselves, but no major things. And right now, we were all just relaxing primarily, and doing our own things. Hera and Chopper were adding new mods to the Ghost outside, Kanan was meditating in his room, Zeb was sleeping as usual in our room, and Sabine was just painting things in her room.

As for me, I didn't do much really. I primarily just went to work out on my own outside the Ghost to stay in shape, and I wasn't working out by lightsaber practice, just by exercising primarily. Right now, I was doing push ups on my own on the base grounds, inside the hangar to be exact.

"13, 14, 15, 16,..." I counted as I did my push ups. "19, 20, 21, 22, 23,..." I continued counting. As I went on further, I decided to stop and take a break at thirty. I stood up, catching my breath, and overlooked over at a phoenix pilot walking over to his A-wing as I breathed. Probably just to check up on it.

I saw him open the cockpit door, and he gasped when he opened it. "I need people here right now! Doc has been murdered! Repeat, Doc's been murdered!" the pilot cried out. I ran up to him, and so did the crew when they overheard it from the ship. Sato, Rex, and other members of the cell ran up to him as well.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Doc's been murdered. I swear, I opened the door of the cockpit and then I just found him in there, murdered in cold blood." the phoenix pilot responded. Those of us that came up to him were stunned by what he just told us. "But who would do such a thing?" another phoenix pilot questioned. "I don't know, Archer." the pilot replied."But one thing is for sure: whoever did it did it here, at the base."

"Then we already know one possible thing on this one if it was committed at the base." Sabine theorized. "And what may that be?" I asked. "Whoever did this is potentially either a rouge rebel or an imperial spy, or something like that." The Mandalorian replied. "A possible theory. Ghost crew, I need you to check that A-wing for potential clues, find out who did this." Sato ordered us.

This day just got a whole lot interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mandalorian Clues**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Just like Sato ordered, we went over to the murdered pilot's A-wing, and tried to look for clues. His body was still present in there, so Zeb got him out of there. Zeb and Hera went back to the Ghost with his body to examine it for any clues, while Ezra, Kanan and I checked the A-wing for anything.

When we examined his A-wing, to our surprise, we saw no blood inside. Strange. But then I looked over to the left side of the cockpit, and saw a piece of paper sticking to the glass. I grabbed it, and informed the guys about my discovery. "What is it?" Kanan asked. "I think it could be our first clue." I said, opening it up, revealing a note written in Mando'a, Mandalore's native language.

"What does it say?" Ezra asked. "Hang on, gimme a minute to see what it says." I replied.

I read the note, and it went a little something like this if translated into basic:

 _Doc, if you are reading this, then I hope you know that I've been meaning to say this for some time now. This is probably also the first time that you've heard from me ever since we stopped talking to each other here at the base. I thought about it for a while, and you fight for a lost cause basically. My question is, why would you do that? You clearly knew that when we fled Mandalore as rebel sympathizers all those years ago that if caught by the Empire, we would be dealt with swiftly. Doc, you knew me well enough that I was once a patriotic and loyal citizen of the Empire back on Mandalore. But now, here we stand, fighting for a LOST cause. I knew that this would have been a lost cause this whole time, but you didn't know that clearly. I'm sorry old friend, but I've returned to my old ways, and I have to do this to you. Doc, it's for the sake of the galaxy, for the sake of our Empire. I'm sorry about this, but I have to do it. Aliit ori'shya taldin_ (family is more than blood) _, Doc, and you clearly do this for blood, and not your family and friends when with these traitors. Goodbye old friend._

I translated to Kanan and Ezra, and then we began to narrow things down. "So, if this guy claimed to have gone back to his old ways as a loyal imperial citizen, then it means that he could potentially be a rouge rebel." I theorized, still sticking with my theory. "The note would have to hint that. I mean, the lines ' _you knew me well enough that I was once a patriotic and loyal citizen of the Empire,'_ ' _I'm sorry old friend, but I've returned to my old ways,'_ and ' _But now, here we stand,_ _fighting for a LOST cause'_ potentially clearly hint that this is possibly a rouge." Ezra said. "But there is also a bigger question: why Doc in particular? We need to get a bigger scoop of this if we want to find out who it was that really murdered him" Kanan said. "Agreed, Kanan." I said. "But what if our guy strikes again? Besides, if there was one murder committed here, then there's a possibility that more could come." "Sabine does have a point, Kanan." Ezra said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hera's P.O.V**

Zeb and I continued to examine the body in the med bay for any clues, and we found a major one alright. Zeb found a toxic dart on the back of his neck, and it looked like Mandalorian. With this dart, it became clear that this guy did it quietly, and he definitely did it without blood involved. After all, there was no blood found on the body yet. I contacted Sabine to see if she could help us out with the dart. "Sabine, you there?" I radioed. "Yeah. What's up?" she asked. "Could you come on board the Ghost and examine something for me please?" I responded. "Sure. I'll be right over." Sabine responded.

"By the way, Hera, do you have a feeling that this clue might lead to something that involves Mandalorians?" Zeb asked, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "I doubt it honestly, Zeb. Besides, if Sabine found any other clues with the boys, I don't think that they're Mandalorian related though." I replied. "Wrong." Sabine said as she walked in the med bay.

"What did you and the boys find?" I asked her. Sabine pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, and it became clear that I was wrong about doubting Mandalorian related clues. Not even a second of reading the note, and I saw clearly that it was written in Mando'a, and now we had two Mandalorian related clues. "Can you translate this for me?" I asked Sabine. Sabine nodded, and I handed her the paper.

*Sabine translates the note* "Thanks, Sabine. Also, what does he mean by family is more than blood?" I asked her. "It means pretty much exactly what it means, and whoever took the kill clearly believed that his friend was going against all values with the rebels, caring more about blood than family from his own point of view." Sabine responded. "Also, Hera, where is that thing that you wanted me to examine?" I handed her the toxic dart, and she began to look at it.

"This dart, it's Mandalorian." Sabine said. "So, that's two Mando clues on the table?" Zeb asked. "Pretty much so. And I think it's safe to say, guys, that we're not only dealing with a potential rouge rebel, but we're dealing with a Mandalorian as well. And he targeted a Mandalorian clearly from the looks of things." Sabine said. "Interesting. Sabine, see if you could find out where the dart came from." I said. "On it." Sabine responded, leaving the med bay.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

While Sabine was gone, Kanan and I talked to Sato about what Sabine said to us earlier, and asked him about night watch in case our guy strikes again. "A possibility." Sato said. "But I do think that Sabine did have a point earlier from what you, gentlemen, told me. I approve of night watch." Sato said. "Thank you, commander." I said. Also sensing an opportunity to get more clues about our murderer from Sato, I asked him, "By the way, commander," I said. "Excluding Sabine and Doc, do we have any other Mandalorians operating with us in the cell?"

"Why do you ask, Bridger?" Sato asked. "Because while Kanan, Sabine and I were investigating the A-wing earlier, Sabine found a note written in Mando'a. That note clearly was to Doc, sir." I answered. "Interesting. Unfortunately, I do not know of any other Mandalorians, but Rex might." Sato said. "You should go see him about it."

And Kanan and I did. We asked Rex about it. "Why are you asking?" the clone asked. I repeated pretty much what I said to Sato earlier as to why I asked. "This is somewhat strange that a Mandalorian may have gone after Doc in that note. Doc was half Mandalorian after all." Rex said. "What was his other half?" I asked. "Corellian." Rex answered. "Anyway, back on topic. As I was saying, either the first thing I said, or he may be making it seem like he's a Mandalorian from him knowing the language and what not. That's just my own theory. However, there is this one guy who was a close friend of Doc's, Rafe. You see that phoenix pilot over there fixing up his A-wing?" Rex asked pointing towards him. "That's him. He might be able to help you out if you ask him." "Thanks, Rex." Kanan said.

We began to walk over to the guy. As we were walking over, sensing a Mandalorian mystery coming up from the clue we just found earlier, I wondered if Hera found another one as well, and she wanted Sabine to look at it. This mystery keeps getting better, Bridger.

Anyway, we came up to Rafe. "Excuse me, sir, are you Rafe?" I asked. "Yeah. What's it to you?" Rafe asked. "My name's Ezra. That's Kanan. We're trying to identify who it was that murdered Doc earlier, and Rex told us that you're a close friend of his. Could you maybe help us?" I asked him. "I'm fully aware of his murder, first thing's first. That, and I'll help you out." Rafe responded.

"So, where were you when Doc was murdered?" I asked, pulling out my notepad to keep track of key things. "I was playing a card game with him and Archer earlier before we found out that he was murdered. This was sometime in the afternoon of today." Rafe answered. "And do you remember if he ever walked out of the room where you three were playing at all?" Kanan asked him. "He did say that after we finished up with another round of our game that he would go and catch some fresh air for a while. That, and he did say that he was going to add a new mod onto his A-wing." Rafe answered. "So, he walks out of the room, right?" Kanan and I nodded.

"And he told us that he would be back within fifteen minutes after he left the room." Rafe continued. "Do you remember what time specifically he walked out?" I asked. "From what I remember, the time was 15:45 today when he left." Rafe answered. "Fast forward about fifteen minutes later:" he continued. "Archer and I notice that he's not back. I told Archer that he was probably taking a while, and to not get ahead of himself too quickly at that point, and to give the dude time. So he and I gave Doc time to do his things. Fast forward a little while later: Doc's been gone for a while at that point, and Archer and I get slightly concerned." Rafe continued with the explanation.

*Ezra taking notes* "So both of us decided to go and check his room to see if he was in there. We knew that Doc was a guy who did like to take naps when the opportunity presented itself, and we just thought that he was in there. Archer and I go check it out, get up to his room in the base, and we found that he wasn't there." Rafe continued. "Did you ever radio him at all?" Kanan asked. "I was just about to get into that." Rafe informed Kanan. "I radio Doc, no response. I radio him a second time, no response. Third time, still no response. I tried to radio Doc one last time, still no response. At that point, Archer and I are concerned. So we headed out of Doc's room, and we saw Louis, the guy who found his body. Archer radioed Louis, and asked him if he could check Doc's A-wing because he wasn't responding. Louis said that he'll get to it, and so we trusted him to find Doc in there, and hopefully his commlink was just shut off. But we all knew what happened, what Louis discovered." Rafe ended.

"Did Archer, Louis, or anybody see somebody come up to Doc's A-wing and do anything?" I asked him. "When I was speaking with Louis earlier in his room about Doc's murder, he did say that he saw a pilot with a Mandalorian patch on his uniform approach Doc." Rafe said. Mandalorian patch, I noted that immediately. "Did Louis tell you what this pilot looked like, and his name?" Kanan asked. "He told me his name, but not how he looked like, other than he was a human male at a height of five feet and 11 inches." Rafe said. "His name?" I asked. "Just his first, but not last. Njuck. That was his name." Rafe said. "Anything else?" I asked him. "That's all that I know for now, Ezra." Rafe replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kanan said. "Glad to be of help." Rafe said. "And, Kanan, what happened to your eye sight?" Rafe asked. "Accident." Kanan nonchalantly said. "Figured. Have a good day, guys." Rafe said. "Thanks, Rafe." I said. As Kanan and I began to walk away from him, he asked me, "Did you note everything?" "Yeah. I did." I replied. "Good. Dinner's going to be served soon. We should get back to the Ghost and debate what we should do next." Kanan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Analysis**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Right now, we were all eating dinner in the common area, having an analysis according to what clues we found from the investigation so far, and we also planned to assign night watch duty to people later tonight. Sabine talked about her clues with us, which were some things that I already knew about, being the note for example, and she still stuck to her theory about a rouge rebel, now possibly a Mandalorian.

"Did you find anything else, Sabine?" I asked. "Yes I did, Ezra. In fact, I have it on me still." Sabine answered. She pulled out a toxic dart, and laid it on the table. "A dart?" I questioned. "A Mandalorian toxic dart." Sabine said. "Just judging from this, I think that our murderer used it to make a quick and quiet kill without any more bloody methods." she added. "That reminds me: did you find out where that dart came from?" Hera asked.

"Yes I did." Sabine answered. "According to Ketsu, who I asked to help us due to her being near the location of where that dart came from, she said that the dart was purchased by a buyer at a black market hub on Mandalore." "Did she find anything else?" I asked. "She said that when she met face to face with the dealer who sold the murderer the dart, the dealer gave her a description of the buyer, as well as his signature in initials on the list of buyers, but a picture of him wasn't found." Sabine responded.

"I have a bit of a description of him according to a phoenix pilot who Kanan and I questioned earlier." I said. "Come across anything?" Sabine asked. "Nothing much. All that he knew was that his friend, who found Doc's body, saw a guy, a human male who stood at a height of 5 feet and 11 inches, who had a Mandalorian patch worn on his uniform, come to Doc's A-wing before he was murdered." I answered. "What else did this pilot say?" Sabine inquired. "He did give the first name of the pilot with the Mando patch." Kanan answered. "Njuck is his name." "That letter of his name, N, was the first letter of the initials that Ketsu sent us, and those bits of description that you mentioned earlier, Ezra, were included as well." Sabine said. "What else was said in the description of Njuck?" Kanan asked. "For starters, it did say that the second letter of his initials was a V." Sabine said. "V as in Vizsla?" Zeb asked. "Yup. And if this is a Vizsla that we're dealing with here, then we got a bigger problem." Sabine said.

"How is a Vizsla a big problem exactly?" I asked. "For generations, the Vizslas were all extremely powerful in the history of Mandalore. They've been around since the fall of the Old Republic, if not, longer. They have been involved in multiple things like Death Watch, killings of some jedi in the past, and the dark saber, an ancient jedi relic, was even in the possession of a Vizsla during the Clone Wars from what I know. And trust me,guys, being a member of Clan Wren and House Vizsla, the Vizslas are not to be crossed. And it's a problem if this rouge rebel is a Vizsla." Sabine informed us.

"Switching topics here, what else did it say in our guy's description?" Kanan asked. "Other than his species and height," Sabine said. "It did say that he had a skin tone that is similar to that of yours, Kanan, and that he had a dark black Mandalorian helmet concealing his face. He also wore a Mandalorian patch on his shoulders." "How do we know about the skin tone if his face was covered though?" Zeb asked. "He wore finger less gloves, which showed his skin obviously."Sabine answered.

"And about that patch you mentioned, that pilot that we talked to earlier mentioned that he saw a pilot with a Mandalorian patch as I've mentioned earlier. Could it be that same one?" I asked. "I don't know if it is that same one, but it seems like it. Did you ever see this pilot with his patch on in person?" Sabine asked. "No. I just know of that patch that Njuck possibly wore on his shoulders at the black market, and that he wore a patch on his uniform here possibly." I answered. "But I think I came across a theory." I said.

Everybody looked at me, waiting to here it. "So, if we piece together all the pieces of the puzzle as of now, I think I came across something." I explained. "If Njuck is the rouge rebel that Sabine thinks he is, then there's already enough evidence right now that proves that he could be a rouge, and our man. If you take a look at the note, it clearly mentioned that he and Doc were both rebel sympathizers when they both fled Mandalore years ago, and that Njuck was once a proud imperial citizen on Mandalore. It also mentioned that Njuck clearly had to do what he had to do because he returned to his own ways after believing that this was a lost cause. So, if Njuck clearly took the kill, then it means that he's gone rouge at this point." I theorized. "It also means that Njuck could be our man potentially." I added.

"I agree with you on this point, Ezra." Sabine said. "But like I said when you, Kanan, and I were checking the A-wing for clues: we should wait to see if Njuck strikes again. If he does, and we find more clues showing that it was him, he would have practically opened up the curtain pretty much." "But we would have to be up if he does strike again. Besides, he could strike late at night possibly." Zeb said.

"Sabine and Zeb are both right, we should do night watch duties tonight to see if Sabine's second theory is true. Besides, Sato approved of it earlier after all." Kanan said. "So who's on night watch then?" Hera asked. Kanan didn't say anything. He could have been thinking about who to send on night watch tonight. "Ezra, Sabine, you two are on night watch tonight." Kanan said. "What time do we have be on duty by?" Sabine asked. "I would say probably after we go to sleep, but I would also check with Sato or Rex to see what time would be good." Kanan said.

And we did. Sabine and I went to see Rex, who was standing outside on the base grounds. We informed him of our night watch tonight to see if Njuck struck again, and the clone told us that around 22:00 to 23:00 would be a good time, or when the crew went to sleep. We thanked him for informing us, and headed back to the ship to catch R and R before the night shift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Night Watch**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The time came eventually. It was 22:45 as of now, and it was time for Sabine and I to head out on night watch duty. But before we left the ship, we took a moment to grab our gear in case a threat came along. It's better to be safe than sorry in times like these. Once I got my blaster and my lightsaber on me, I called to Sabine down the hall from my room. "Sabine, you ready?" I called down the hall to her room. "Almost. Just give me another minute." she replied. "Just wait for me outside, Ezra. I'll be there soon." "Will do. I'll see you then." I replied. I headed outside of the ship, just not before I bumped into Kanan along the way.

"Just remember one thing, Ezra: use the force to see things that can't be seen. Good luck, Ezra. And don't forget to get us a report by tomorrow morning about it." Kanan said. "Don't worry, Sabine and I will remember, Kanan. Besides, we always remember." I replied. "Well not all the time." Kanan said. "True, but we remember for the most part." I said. "Right. Goodnight, Ezra. And good luck to you two." Kanan said, walking away to his room. "Goodnight, Kanan." I said. "Goodnight." Kanan said. When he walked into his room, Sabine came out of her room with her helmet on, ready to go. "Why do you have your helmet on?" I asked. "In case my HUD detects anything that I can't see without my helmet on. Plus, night vision if anything." Sabine answered. "Explains much." I said.

You ready for this though?" I asked. "Yup." she replied. "Let's do this." We headed out of the Ghost, and headed into the base. Rex came up to us as we got just outside the hangar. "Ezra, Sabine, Sato is asleep, and I've been told by him to tell you that these phoenix members are going to take night watch with you guys. Their reason is practically the same as your reason for doing so from what I could assume. That's all I wanted to say. Good luck, guys, and goodnight." Rex said, walking away to where he sleeps usually, wherever that is. "Goodnight, Rex." I said.

We then gathered around the phoenix members who took night watch, and I chose to take the lead on the night watch for tonight. "Alright, guys, listen up." I informed the phoenix members. "We are taking night watch for one and one reason only: to see if our murderer strikes again. He could be coming from anywhere at any given moment, and it's important that we keep our eyes pealed for anything. Watch every part of the base for our murderer, and if anything happens, you contact me and Sabine. Also, we will swap posts every hour or so. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "Any questions?" I asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Good. Let's get to it." I said.

We all broke off from the group, and took positions. I got the main hangar part of the base that was outside while Sabine patrolled around the armory area of the base. Everybody else took what they took. We would rotating posts every hour or so anyway, so we would all handle some place else when that time comes. In the mean time, I had to focus on the night watch, and if our murderer strikes again.

About half an hour into it, nothing happened. "My area is secure." I radioed the others. "Armory is secure." Sabine radioed. "Areas around the resting quarters are clear, Ezra." one of the night watchers radioed. "Good. Keep it up. We can't lose our focus. Keep your eyes peeled for anything." I reminded them. "Solid copy." Sabine responded. "Roger that." another night watcher responded. I went back to patrolling my area, and so did everybody else.

Some time after I got back to patrolling my area, I saw a night watcher who was patrolling another part of the hangar walk away from his post. I radioed him since I didn't wanna wake anybody up. "Whoever that is that is walking away from your post, why are you leaving it?" I asked him. When he spoke into the commlink, it was muffled. "Come again." I told him. "I said that I'm going to the bathroom." he said more clearly. "That's cool. Next time, inform me or Sabine beforehand." I reminded him. "Ok. I'm sorry about that." he replied. "It's cool. Don't worry about it." I responded.

As that night watcher began to walk away, I saw something on his shoulder. I used the force to get a closer look, and it was a Mandalorian patch, possibly the same one that Rafe and Sabine mentioned earlier. I started to get suspicious of this guy. I radioed Sabine about what I found out. "Sabine, you there?" I asked. "Talk to me, Ezra." she responded. "Tune your commlink to our private frequency." I informed her. "Tuning now." Sabine replied. Before I tuned my commlink to the frequency that members of the Ghost crew use, I radioed the other night watchers. "All night watchers, I may have a potential sighting of our murderer. Repeat: I may have a potential sighting of our murderer. Remain on the watch. Sabine and I are breaking off from the watch temporarily to investigate. Ezra out." I said. I tuned my frequency on my commlink to the Ghost crew channel.

"Ezra, are you there?" Sabine said. "Sorry, I had to inform the night watch something." I said. "Why did you want me on the Ghost channel?" the Mandalorian inquired. "I told them to keep watch while you and I broke off from the watch temporarily. And before you ask why, Sabine, I got your answer: I think that I may have sighted our guy. I saw him break off from his night watch post, and I saw him head to the bathroom as he claimed, or the living quarters." I said. "What makes you think that it's our guy?" Sabine asked. "I saw a Mandalorian patch on his shoulder, possibly the same one that you and/or that pilot brought up earlier." I answered. "Then if it's our guy, we'd better get to it." Sabine said. "Meet me in front of the living quarters. I'll activate my beacon so that you could find me." I said. "I'm on my way." Sabine replied.

And just like that, we met up at the living quarters. "Where is he?" Sabine asked. "He may have gone straight possibly." I said. "Can't you use your powers to see where he is?" she questioned. "I can try." I answered. I used the force to find out where our guy went, and I saw a vision in my head of that same night watcher from earlier head down to the living quarters, and he went into the eighth room on the left side of the quarters. "Follow me." I said.

Sabine and I took the same path as the watcher in my vision. When we came to his door, we both had an eerie in our guts, but I sensed danger from force, lots of danger. "What now?" I asked. "I guess we go in and catch or murderer." Sabine answered. "But we would have to check to see it to be sure. We don't wanna catch the wrong guy, Sabine." I said. "Do you have your equipment that allows us to see through walls?" "Yes I do." Sabine answered as she pulled it out, and planted it on the door.

We took a look through the door the second she engaged it, and we saw a figure in there. It looked like he was talking to somebody, but we couldn't tell what he was saying. To solve that problem, Sabine pulled out her listening equipment, and planted it on the door. We began to listen to whoever it was talking. It was that same watcher, and he was talking to an imperial. "I'm telling you, once I have targeted the last few members who I need to target, I will give you the location of our base." we heard our guy say. "Then do what needs to be done. We want these traitors dead for their crimes against the Empire. You are doing a good job, Njuck. Keep doing what you are doing." his imperial contact replied. The transmission ended, and we immediately found out that not only was it confirmed that Njuck had gone rouge, but he was planning on targeting more people. But who else was he planning on targeting? Sabine and I got our answers once we took a look inside using the see through equipment.

I saw a board in his room, with lots of photos of lots people. I took a look closer through the force, and saw that some of photos had a red X drawn on them. And when I took a look at the names of the people with an X drawn on them, I saw that their names were Mandalorian names. Names like Brets, Wugr, Cas, Lorgeng, Vaj, Jel, and even Doc's name was one of those with an X on there. In that moment, it was confirmed that not only was Njuck targeting Mandalorian members of the cell, but he also had gone rouge from the beginning before Doc's death. He killed all those other names that I've mentioned before, and the cell never found out about it. And when Sabine and I took a look at the names of people who had not been crossed, what we found in particular was disturbing.

He was planning on targeting more Mandalorian members, and Sabine was one of those targets on his hit list. "Sabine, you catching this?" I asked. "Yeah. He's targeting Mandalorian members of the cell, and I'm one of those on the list." Sabine replied. "We have to move on him now before you or those others are done for." I said. "I'm with you on that one." she replied. I equipped my blaster pistol out of my holster, and Sabine got both of her pistols out. We came this far, and it was time to get the rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Moving In**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of the living quarters that Njuck was in, Sabine and I both taking cover opposite sides of the door, our weapons on us, ready to move in on Njuck. Shit was about to get serious in here. The door opened, and out stepped the rouge Mandalorian rebel. "Who's there?" he questioned. "Now!" I ordered.

Sabine and I drew our blasters, pointing them at Njuck. "The jig is up!" I said. "Now lemme see your hands!" I ordered. The shithead complied. "Do you know who I am!?" Njuck yelled. "Yeah, we know. That's why you'd better do exactly what we say, rouge!" Sabine ordered. "You two are making the biggest mistake of your lives." Njuck said. "I don't think so." I retorted. I force pushed him, sending him flying into a wall in his quarters. He grunted in pain. "Do you have any idea of what you are even doing!?" the rouge exclaimed. "Yes, we are as a matter of fact, considering that we just found out your dirty little secret, Njuck!" I said. "I have nothing to tell you two, and I demand that let me go before things get worse." Njuck said.

"Oh sure. That's what they all say." Sabine said. "We clearly know what you did, and you are planning on going for next." Njuck stood up slowly, and he looked like he was attempting to reach for something on a desk near his bed. "Oh no, you are not reaching for what we think your reaching for!" I said, holding my blaster to his head from where I was standing. "You reach for it, and we're gonna blast you." Sabine said. "Hold your hands up high!" He wasn't complying with Sabine's order, and she fired one of her pistols at the ceiling as a warning. He panicked, and complied afterwards.

"You two are the ones who are on the verge of going rouge here clearly. You are threatening a fellow member of the cell here, and I nothing to give to you traitors!" Njuck exclaimed. "You are wrong, my Mandalorian friend." I said. I picked him up with the force, holding him in mid air. He began to express fear. "Why did you do it, Njuck? Why did you kill Doc, and all those other Mandalorian members?" I demanded. "That is classified information." Njuck answered. "WHY? Tell us right fucking now!" I demanded. "I did not take the kill." Njuck said. "Fine. You wanna be that way? You can clearly deny every thing, but Sabine and I know what you did. There's no hiding the truth when we know it. We know it was you clearly who killed Doc, Njuck, and you are going to answer as to why you did that." I said. I threw him into a wall again with the force, getting him in pain.

This was going to be a long interrogation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

About 30 minutes have passed since Sabine and I caught Njuck, and moved him into another room for interrogation, and the rouge rebel still wasn't talking. At one point, I even went as far as to threaten him with my lightsaber since he wasn't giving me and Sabine anything. We would switch methods, and switch whoever it would be interrogating, but Njuck still didn't give us anything. After a while, Sabine and I decided to contact an old friend for help. That old friend was Alex.

Before he left the crew totally on his mission, he would sometimes serve as the prime interrogator for whenever we captured a person and questioned him or her whenever the situation was necessary, though it was rare. He was good at his job, quite good in fact. Speaking of which, we saw a ship touch down in front of the hangar just now, and I bet it was Alex. Sabine and I both left the interrogation room to greet our old friend, leaving two of the watchers in charge of keeping Njuck where we want him.

He stepped out of his new ship, and was wearing his casuals, with his stubble shaved, and his hair grown slightly longer. "Hey guys." Alex said. "Alex! It's great to see you again." I said. "It is too, Ez." Alex replied. "So where's our problem that you needed me to handle?" "Right this way." Sabine said, leading him to the room.

When we got to the room, Alex was cracking his knuckles, indicating that he was ready to go to work. "Alex, wait here. I'm just gonna go and have a word with our guy." I informed him. "I gotcha." Alex replied. I walked in the room, where Njuck had his head down on the table. "Get up." I ordered. Njuck complied. "So, what are you gonna do now, Bridger? Stick your blade in my face again?" Njuck said and smirked. "You wipe that smile off your face right now!" I ordered. "Why? I don't have anyone to be afraid of." Njuck said. "You know, Njuck, your gonna wish you never said that. We got a guy coming in right now, and he is going to kick ass at getting you to talk." I retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get some coffee." I added. "You mean you're afraid of questioning me, Bridger?" Njuck smirked. "Not exactly." I replied. I walked out of the room, turned to Alex, and said, "The show is yours. We have audio and video recording so that we could get it back to the crew in the morning, and we have evidence that involves him in there. Good luck." "I'll get it done." Alex said, cracking his knuckles yet again.

Alex walked in the room, while Sabine and I went to the holo room to see the hologram of the interrogation, overseeing what Alex could get out of this guy. Alex came in and took a seat in front of Njuck. "So, you are the rouge from what Ezra and Sabine told me, right?" Alex said. "That is all false. You, my friend, are targeting a friendly. Clearly, you and your friends are going after me over a murder that I never committed." Njuck replied. "Funny. Why do those photos of members of the cell with Mandalorian names have X's on them, including the photo of the most recent guy you've murdered?" Alex asked. "They were the ones who were about to go rouge, and I clearly stamped them out before shit could go down." Njuck said. "Your lying, rouge." Alex said. "I am not." Njuck replied.

Alex got up from his seat, and grabbed evidence that was on a board in the room. "According to what Ezra and Sabine told me when they contacted me earlier, they said that they overheard you on a call with an imperial by the looks of things. There was this one quote that I wanted to point out that was taken from the call: ' I'm telling you, once I have targeted the last few members who I need to target, I will give you the location of our base.' You clearly were targeting people, not to mention that in that note that you wrote to the one who got murdered, you said that you've gone back to your ways as an imperial citizen. So tell me, why were you targeting those Mandalorian members, as well as planned on targeting Sabine?" Alex questioned. "Ok fine, I admit it." Njuck said. "Admit what?" Alex inquired. "I admit that I did take those kills, I murdered Doc, I was in contact with the Empire, I did go rouge, and I did plan on targeting Sabine and a few others that were on my hit list." Njuck answered. Finally, Njuck broke, and he admitted to killing Doc. So far, Alex was doing a good job. "Damn he's good." Sabine said with her arms crossed. "Yeah. Too good probably." I said.

"Tell me why you killed them and Doc, and why did you go rouge especially?" Alex demanded. "Doc was clearly fighting for a lost cause, all those Mandalorian members were, caring more about blood than family,which is a major value in Mandalorian culture, and they broke that value, and something had to be done. They were going down a long path downhill, and I knew that once I officially broke my chains that this rebellion set on me, I would do something about it. In fact, I when I came into contact with the Empire once again, I revealed to them everything about these members fighting a lost cause." Njuck answered.

"When you came into contact with the Empire when you revealed your plans to go rouge, did they give the go ahead to do your plans?" Alex asked. "Yes they did." Njuck nonchalantly answered. "Did they ever try to exploit you in anyway?" Alex inquired. "Yes. They said that if I could eliminate those Mandalorian members of the cell, including Doc, they wanted me to provide the location of the base to them." Njuck answered. "And did you?" Alex demanded. "No. I told them that I would not give them the location of the base until all targets have been eliminated." Njuck answered.

"But why Mandalorians in particular?" Alex asked. "They broke the values of Mandalorian culture. I was once a proud Mandalorian back on Mandalore who followed all those values, as well as the values of the Empire before Doc and I fled Mandalore. But when Doc and I got involved in rebellion, I thought about it for a while, a long time for that matter, and decided that all this went entirely against the values of Mandalore and the Empire, and that something had to be done." Njuck answered. "Ezra also mentioned to me that when he and Sabine discovered your board with your targets earlier in your room, the cell never found out about the deaths of those who you killed. Why was that?" Alex asked. "They were aware of me getting on their nerves, and it got up to the point where I took those kills the only way I knew how." Njuck said. "And what way may have that been?" "Combat to the death." "And did you kill Doc that way?" "No. I killed him quietly and swift, no blood involved. Just a toxic dart that I bought back on Mandalore to carry out the kill."

"How many Mandalorian targets did you have on your list?" Alex asked. "Fifteen total, and only 10 were killed, including Doc." Njuck answered. "And I wanted to go for Wren last in particular because she, out of all of the people who I've killed, really broke the Mandalorian values. Her name is the bane of my existence. In fact, do you wanna know what I view her as?" "Say something, and Sabine and Ezra are aware." Alex reminded him sternly. "I view her as a traitor to our culture, and a traitor to our empire. In total, I view her like Death Watch. The fact that her clan is under House Vizsla means that she's Death Watch." Njuck said. Sabine began to walk away from the holo room, with a serious look on her face and her fists rolled in tight, ready to barge in there and teach him a lesson. "No." I said stopping her. "We need more from him." I reminded her. Sabine nodded, but was still pissed over the comment.

"She is not Death Watch, and I consider that comment you made about my friend very offensive, and I think that it's safe to say that if you say anything about her, or any of my friends, then you are fucking around with me. Is that clear?" Alex asked. Njuck nodded. "That, and hold on a minute. Sabine believed that you are a Vizsla yourself. So, if you are a Vizsla, wouldn't that mean that you are considering yourself a traitor since the Death Watch are traitors anyway in the eyes of Mandalore?" Alex asked. "I am not a Vizsla." Njuck answered. "Lies, lies, and more fucking lies. I'm betting credits that you are in fact a Vizsla, thanks to Sabine's contact giving her the initials that you signed when you bought that dart that you used to take the kill. Your initials are N.V, and tell me what the V means, Njuck." Alex demanded. "Fine. I am in fact a Vizsla myself." Njuck admitted. "And were you ever like any of the Vizslas back on Mandalore?" Alex asked. "No. In fact, I was the opposite. I didn't believe in treachery like Death Watch or anything, and instead believed in honor, respect, and loyalty. That's why I chose to become my old self again for when I took them all out, to live up to the Mandalorian and imperial name, and to get rid of those who didn't, even if it meant going rouge and doing what was necessary." Njuck said.

"In that case, Njuck Vizsla," Alex said. "You are done for. You have been caught with your commitment of a heinous crime on the grounds of the rebellion, and your game is over. You have lost, Njuck." Alex put Njuck in cuffs, cuffing one to himself, and another to the back of the chair that the rouge was sitting in, and kept him there until we figured out what to do with him. Alex walked out of there. "Keep him under watch." Alex reminded the same two night watchers who were present with us. The watchers nodded, and Alex walked towards me and Sabine.

"Case closed, guys." Alex said. "Thanks for helping us out on this one, Alex. We couldn't get to the bottom of this interrogation if it wasn't for stepping in." Sabine said. "Always glad to help out my friends." Alex replied. "So what now?" "Now, I guess we go to sleep. We are done after all." I said. "What about Njuck?" Alex inquired. "Sato and Rex will take care of him tomorrow morning. Plus, you cuffed him to his chair anyway." I answered. "In the meantime, Sabine and I are off. Thank you for helping us." "You're welcome, guys. Contact me again later if you wanna hang out or anything." Alex said. "Will do. Goodnight." Sabine said. "Goodnight." Alex replied. 

Alex climbed a board his new ship, and took off into the stars. In the meantime, Sabine and I went back to the Ghost, and immediately got changed into our sleep where to sleep in the bathroom, and brush our teeth there also. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw her just outside her room. "Goodnight, Sabine." I said. "Goodnight, Ezra. Good job today on the mystery. We made a good team." Sabine replied. "We did. I'm going now, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." "Goodnight." I went into my room while she went to her's, and immediately passed out on the bed, glad to know that another tough mission for us came to an end. I just wondered what the cell was gonna do with Njuck, that is if they choose to something to him, but I had a good feeling that they were going to.

 **The next morning**

Sabine and I slept late, the time being 09:30 when we woke up. We woke up, got changed, got breakfast from the kitchen, and went to see Kanan to report how the watch went. We informed Kanan of what happened last night, how Njuck was apprehended, and that we got a bit of help from an old friend. Kanan was proud of us that we caught the murderer, proud of me that I was able to handle myself when we caught him. It was a stressful feeling when Sabine and I caught him after all. But, we were all glad that it was all over, and that Sabine and the other Mandalorian members who were not taken out were relieved that we stopped Njuck. As for Njuck, with the help of a certain someone, being Fenn Rau, he was accused of treason by the Empire after Rau turned the tables on him. Njuck was now sitting in imperial prison, enraged that his plan had failed, and for the fact that the Protector of Concord Dawn was involved in getting him in there. Me? I'm just glad that it's all over finally after one grueling day. Now, I'm gonna go and graffiti stuff with Sabine. I guess we both earned it after this mystery came to a close.


End file.
